It Would Be Weird If We Didn't
by Archer1984
Summary: Jamie's solitude gets interrupted by Bart, but it works out for the best.


It has been about four months since the Reach have left Earth. Life was starting to get back to normal. Well as normal as it could get after Wally died. Jamie was making progress, but still felt a lingering guilt that he caused his death. No one blamed him, and even Artemis was starting to move on. Even thou he was getting better, Jamie still kept some distance from the rest of the team. He found himself on daily patrols when he wasn't on a mission, just to get away. The only two people he couldn't shack was scarab and Bart.

He has been flying for hours now and found himself in Arizona. He could see the giant scare in the Earth that was the Grand Canyon. This was not uncommon. He somehow always found himself here almost every patrol. "We have been flying for 6.2 hours now" Scarab spoke in Jamie's mind for the first time. "All thou we can sustain flit indefinitely, it would be recommended that you land for hydration and nourishment"

"Ya, you're right" Jamie said as he found and landed on his favorite outcropping of rocks in the middle of the canyon. As he sat there the suit removed itself from his face. Jamie took in a deep breath and looked around. He reached to his back and pulled out a water bottle that he had stashed in his suit, and took a long drink.

From his vantage point he could see for miles in every direction. He felt at peace here, but his peace was short lived as he could see a fast moving cloud of dust that could only be one person. "Kid Flash approaches" announced the scarab. Jamie inwardly winced every time he heard that name. He knew why Bart had to take that name, but it still didn't make it any easier. If Bart wasn't his best friend it would be even harder, and he knew Bart felt the way he did.

Within seconds of first noticing the dust cloud, KF was standing there on top of the outcropping next to Jamie. "Hey hermano" Bart greeted with his arms out stretched above his head. "What are you up to today? I'm bored, so I decided to hang out with my best friend. Wow this view is totally crash. Do you come here a lot?"

"Ci" Jamie replied, looking up and smirking at his forever hyper friend "It is quite here, and gives me time to think. Even Scarab doesn't bother me that much"

"I didn't realized I bothered you" Scarab snarkedly commented in Jamie's mind

"That's not how I meant it" replied Jamie

"Do you have any food?" Jamie asked looking up at KF

KF looked back with a dumbfounded look "Well ya, it's me. I don't go anywhere without food" He opened the little compartment on his wrist and pulled out two protein bars and handed Jamie one while sitting down next to him. The two heroes sat for a few minutes with their lags hanging over the rock and ate.

"This view is totally crash" Bart said breaking the silence. "The heat thou, totally feeling the mode. How do you handle the heat in that suit?"

Jamie looked at KF, and then down at the suit "I guess it is climate controlled. I really never thought about it."

"You are correct" confirmed the Scarab

"To tell you the truth I prefer the sun" Jamie sad standing up as the suit starts to disappear revealing his lite brown shirtless torso and blue jeans that he was wearing underneath. KF looked at Jamie and couldn't help but notice the muscles that were developing from the constant train they were all undergoing. Not thinking twice about the idea that he just checked out his best friend.

"What?" Jamie asked his friend when he noticed him looking at him.

"What…o…umm, nothing just noticed how ripped you are getting" KF said with his face turning a slight shade or red.

"Thanks KF, I have been working pretty hard" Jamie thanked, a bit red faced himself.

"You have to stand up for your suit to retract?"

"No, actually I have to piss too." Jamie responded stepping closer to the edge, unzipping his jeans and pulling his dick out with his left hand. Seeing his friend doing this made him realize that he had to pee too. So Bart stood up and moved to the edge, and opened his pants to take out his penis and started to relieve himself over the edge. Jamie noticed the big smile of his friend's face "You never took a leak from this high up have you?"

"Nope this I the first. For that matter I haven't peed outside for a while. I forgot how freeing it is."

"It is one of the best parts about being a guy. You can wipe it out where ever and go" Jamie said finishing up and shaking it off, while the speedster was doing the same. Bart noticed that his friend wasn't putting it away and gave him a puzzled look. "You know what? It is so warm out here, and no one is around" Jamie said as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear, leaving him stark naked.

Bart couldn't take his eyes off of his friend's naked body. "You ok hermano?" Jamie asked concerned

"Umm ya, everything is crash" Bart responded with a smirk

"Well I don't want to be the only naked guy out here, strip down."

"Umm sure" Jamie responded while looking around to make sure they were alone.

"Trust me hermano, there is no one around for miles" Jamie reassured his friend while laying his naked body back on the warm rock. Bart nodded and started to take off his yellow and red suit. Jamie could tell that his friend was nervous by how slow he was undressing, and this amused him. While laying back Jamie got a clear view of Bart strong back, but what really got his attention was his firm butt and legs. What surprised him was his own reaction. The sight made his uncut penis bounce once and got just a little hard. He has seen him naked before but not like this. Happy with the fact that he wasn't noticeably hard he, propped himself up on his elbows and took in the view.

"You are right this is totally crash." Bart announced now totally naked, turning around to see his friend on the rock propped, up sun bathing with his legs lightly apart. "Is this why you come out here?"

"Like I said I like the quite, and this is a perk too."

The speedster took a position like Jamie's just about a foot from him. They laid there like that for a few minutes enjoying the solitude until, Jamie looked down at his package and saw that he was completely hard. "Shit" he exclaimed as he sat up, covering the erection with his hands and angled away from his friend.

Bart looked at Jamie, and at first he was concerned, then amused when he realized what was going on. "Dude, no need to be feeling the mode. You aren't the only one sporting wood."

Jamie turned his head to look at his friend and his eyes went straight to Bart's crotch. Seeing that Bart had wood too somehow made Jamie feel a little more at ease. So he removed his hands and returned to the way he was laying before, but this time with his six and half inch dick standing straight up. "You don't think it's kind of weird that we are two guys naked with erections just sitting here?"

"No man" replied Bart "We are two young guys naked in the middle of nowhere. It would be weird if we didn't have hard-ons."

With a small chuckle "You are right. To be honest I think the only reason I even have one is because I usually jack off when I'm up here"

"No shit man. That would be crash to jerk off up here"

"No place better. So why did you pop one?"

"I'm thinking it is like a yawn. I saw that you had one so my body decided I need one"

"You know that makes sense" Jamie said with a chuckle.

"So… you know, you don't have too let me upset your routine."

"W-what?" Jamie asked in amused disbelief.

"For real man, it would be crash with me if you wanted to do what you normally do up here"

"I'm not sure. I do really kind of want to. I can go find another rock. I would be back in a few minutes."

"No need. Just go for it here. It's not like I don't think you jerk off like every other warm blooded man. Hell if you don't mind I am kinda feeling the mode and will join you."

To Jamie's surprise, knowing that his friend wanted to jack off too, made it a bit easier to do what he normally does. In fact he wanted to do it more than normal. He nodded to his friend and slid his hand down his hairless lite brown chest, past his defined abs, and followed his black happy trail to his very hard member. He took hold of the base of his shaft and gave it a firm but gentle squeeze, and waved it around a bit.

Bart real wasn't prepared for how much of a turn on watching his best friend start to stroke his own Dick was turning out to be. Without taking his eyes off of Jamie, Bart slid his right hand up the side of his thigh, around the front of his lag, and cupped his balls moving them around slightly. He then took the base of his seven inch cock and slid his grip up the shaft to the head, then back down again letting out a moan. "I was right, this is totally crash" moaned Bart "I can see why you do this every time you come out here."

"Ya, it is pretty hot" Jamie replied in a breathy tone. He turned his head and started to watch Bart spit in his right hand to lube up his prick as he stroked it. Bart looked and smirked back at his friend, not missing a stroke.

"When you are speedster friction is a bad thing in everything you do." Bart said jokingly.

Jamie just smirked and kept watching his friend jerk off while doing the same. It was really turning him on, seeing Bart's sweaty body arch and hearing him moan from the strokes.

"You know what really would help with friction." Jamie said sitting up.

"What's th-THAT?" Bart stutter as Jamie answered by positioning himself between his legs and started to suck on the speedsters cock. Bart was so surprised that he was speechless, all he could do was watch his best friend go down on his Dick from the head all the way down to the base. Jamie looked up with Bart's cock still in his mouth and made eye contact. Almost as if he was coming out of a spill, he sat up making a popping noise and blushed.

"I'm so sorry hermano" Jamie apologized. "I don't know what came over me. It was there and I couldn't help myself."

There was silence for few seconds. To Jamie it was the longest few seconds ever.

"Dude… that… felt… crash!" Bart exclaimed with a huge smile. "Do you think you could keep going? I mean if you still want to that it is"

With a big smile Jamie steadied himself, and went back down on Bart's twitching cock. Bart moaned loudly, feeling the tightness of Jamie's throat around his dick. He could feel the smile Jamie had. He was enjoying this as much as Bart was. Jamie bobbed his head up and down the shaft, and each time it made a slurping sound. Jamie released his friends prick from his mouth, and a mixture of saliva and precum dribbled down his chin.

"Am I doing this right harmono?" Jamie asked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "I have never done this before. I'm just going off of what I have seen in videos."

"You are doing crash" Bart answered. "You almost made me blow my load in your mouth"

The thought of his friend cumming in his mouth turned Jamie on even more. He grabbed the base of Bart's dick and started stroking it. "I think I would be ok with that" smiled Jamie. He started to lower his mouth back down until Bart stopped him.

"You're not the only one that has seen a porn" Bart said having both of them sitting up. "There are a couple of things I would like to try, if you are willing."

"What did you have in mind" Jamie asked with a smile

"Stand up and I will show you"

Jamie did as he was told and got to his feet sanding just inches from his friend face. Bart took the base of his friend cock and stroked it up and down a couple of times. Looking up at Jamie, and seeing him close his eyes and tilt his head back with pleasure made Bart want to do more. So brought his face and inch away from his friend's nuts and stuck out his tongue. Bart smiled and felt his own cock twitch at the sound of his friend moaning as he swirled his tongue around each one of his balls while stroking the firm cock. "Oh my god Bart your tongue is talented" moaned Jamie.

"Ifs you think that is good try this" replied Bart as he used his speed to more or less vibrant his tongue, barley touching the firm nuts. Jamie let out a load moan the echoed in the canyon. He could only take it for a few minutes till he felt he was going to com. Jamie pushed the red head's head away and fell to all fours. "That good?" smirked Bart

"Ci, oh my god ci" I almost cum on your face"

"Why did you stop me?" wondered Bart

"Cause if you can do that with my nuts, I want to try something else" Jamie said with a devilish smile as he turn around and presented his ass to his friend.

"I see" Jamie replied knowing exactly what Jamie wanted him do. Bart reached out with both hands and massaged Jamie's ass checks. The site of his friend's whole quivering made him smile and his own rock hard member bounce. He then spread them and lowered his watering tongue to his friends awaiting hole, and licked the ring of tight muscles with the tip of his tongue.

"Ooohhh Hermano, that feels better than I thought" Jamie moaned. He has played with his own entrance before a few times with a wet finger in the shower but this felt so much better.

"Just you wait, it's about to get even more crash" exclaimed the speedster. Bart hasn't done anything like this before, but he has seen enough videos to have a good idea on what to do. He made a few more slow laps to make the pink whole good and slick then started to move his tongue so fast that it started to vibrate again. Jamie arched his back in pleasure, so much the Bart had to hold his hips in place.

"Oooohhh….my….god Bart, lick my ass. That feels so good. Don't stop!"

Jamie's reaction was turning Bart on even more and gave him the motivation to give a small boost of more energy to his tongue.

"If you keep going much more hermano I'm going to shoot" Jamie moaned out. Cumming was all he wanted to do but he found the strength to pull his saliva soaked ass from his friend's face.

Bart gave a look of disapproval to his friend "Don't you want to cum, because I really want to make you cum"

"Ci, I do very much, but I want to shoot together, with you inside me" Jamie smiled as he rolled onto his back.

Jamie had a dumbfounded look to his face the spread Jamie's lags to move his twitching member closer to what he knew was going to be a tight and hot hole. "This is going to be totally crash"

With no need for lube, due to Bart's tongue lashing. He lined up his dick to his friend's entrance and pushed the head in.

"Aaaawww…mmm…go slow hermano" Jamie warned "your cock feels so good but go slow. I promise you can go faster soon."

"Totally, just let me know when you are crash for more, your ass is so tight already. Ooh god, it feels good."

Bart just stayed still for a few moments to let his friend get his ass loosened. Jamie knew it would take a couple of minutes. Jamie wrapped his lags around the speedster's waist and slowly pulled him in father as soon as he felt less pain. With each inch they both moaned, and it didn't take long for all seven inches of Bart's cock to be buried in his friend's hot whole. Taking guidance from Jamie's leg, Bart started to pump in and out.

"Fuck Jamie you feel really crash"

"Ooo Bart your cock feels so gusta in my ass" Jamie said feeling only pleasure. "Fuck me faster."

Jamie didn't waste any time as he doubled his speed. For him it was slow, but it felt so good he didn't care. Then he felt his hard cock hit something that made Jamie moan in Spanish so loud it seemed to echo forever.

"Ooh god right there hermano" Jamie said lustily.

Bart answered by hitting the spot again and again, making his friend moan continuously. Taking his que from the moans he speed up to the point of vibrating.

It only took a minute for the two boys to feel their climax coming on.

"Holy fuck Bart, you're making cum"

"I'm going to cum too Jamie"

They both let out loud moans as they both started to shoot. Jamie without even touching his bouncing cock started to shoot first. The first of several ropes of hot jizz rocketed out and hit himself in the face and the rest of them hit his chest and abs. With Jamie's first shot Bart felt his friend's insides tighten around his vibrating cock making him shot his hot seed deep inside Jamie.

After Bart shot his last rope of cum in Jamie's hot ass, he felt so weak that he fell to all fours over his spent friend. "That was"

"Totally crash" Jamie said finishing Bart's sentence breathing heavy.

"Totally" Bert said, completely collapsing onto his naked and sweaty friend.

"So happy you got bored and came to hang out with me"

"So, what are you saying is that we need to come out to this rock more often?"

"Ci, much more offer. Like once if not twice a day." Jamie answered with a smile and a passionate kiss.

The kiss was so intense both of them felt their cocks twitch. "In fact how about round two now?" tempted Jamie squeezing their rehardened dicks together with one hand.

"Ya, totally sounds crash" Bart agreed with a yawn, and placing his head on Jamie's warm chest. "But how about after a nap?"

"Ci, nap first" agreed Jamie, as he piled up there cloths as a pillow for him, and curled his arm around his sleeping friend.


End file.
